The Ultimate Hp Fic Guide
by Ivy Hitsugaya
Summary: A guide to everything you might need to make a HP Fic or HP crossover Fic, including Quiddich rules, Wands, Classes, Houses, and more!
1. Houses

Houses

Gryffindor:

Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Its emblematic animal is the lion and its colors are scarlet and gold. Minerva McGonagall is the most recent Head of Gryffindor. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, aka Nearly Headless Nick, is the house ghost. The founder of the house is Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindor corresponds to the element of Fire.

Hufflepuff:

Hufflepuff, founded by Helga Hufflepuff, values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play and not a particular aptitude in its members. Its emblematic animal is the badger, and Yellow and Black are its colors. Pomona Sprout was the Head of Hufflepuff during 1991 - 1998, Sprout left the post of Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology Professor sometime before 2017 and her successor for the position of Head of Hufflepuff is unknown. The Fat Friar is its ghost. Hufflepuff corresponds to the element of earth.

Ravenclaw:

Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Its emblematic animal is the eagle, and its colors are blue and bronze. The Ravenclaw Head of House in the 1990s was Filius Flitwick. The ghost of Ravenclaw is the Grey Lady, who was the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, the house's founder. Ravenclaw corresponds to the element of air.

Slytherin:

Slytherin house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness and was founded by Salazar Slytherin. Its emblematic animal is the serpent, and its colors are emerald-green and silver. Professor Horace Slughorn was the Head of Slytherin during the 1997–1998 school year, replacing Severus Snape, who as well, replaced Slughorn when he retired for the first time several years ago. The Bloody Baron is the house ghost. Slytherin corresponds roughly to the element of water.


	2. Classes

CLASSES

CORE CLASSES

Astronomy

Charms

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Flying

Herbology

History of Magic

Potions

Transfiguration

ELECTIVES (third years and up)

Study of Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

Muggle Studies

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

Apparition (Sixth year, those of age only)

Alchemy (Sixth and seventh years, only if enough demand)

EXTRA-CERRICULAR CLASSES

Ancient Studies

Art

Earth Magic

Muggle Art

Music

Muggle Music

Ghoul Studies

Magical Theory

Xylomancy

Frog Choir

Hogwarts orchestra


	3. Quiddich

QUIDDICH RULES

Fouls

Blagging: Seizing the opponent's broom tail to slow or hinder. (All players)

Blatching: Flying with the intent to collide. (All players)

Blurting: Locking broom handles with the intent to steer an opponent off course. (All players)

Bumphing: Hitting Bludgers towards spectators. (Beaters only)

Cobbing: Excessive use of elbows towards opponents. (All players)

Flacking: Pushing any part of anatomy through the goal hoop in trying to push the Quaffle out - the Keeper should defend from the front, not the rear. (Keepers only)

Haversacking: Hand still on the Quaffle as it goes through the goal hoop - the Quaffle must be thrown through the goal. (Chasers only)

Quaffle-pocking: Tampering with the Quaffle - e.g. puncturing it so that it falls more quickly or zigzags. (Chasers only)

Snitchnip: Any player other than Seeker touching or catching the Golden Snitch. (All players but Seeker)

Stooging: More than one Chaser entering the scoring area. (Chasers only)

Rules

Players must not stray over the boundary lines of the pitch, although they may fly as high as desired. The Quaffle must be surrendered to the opposition if any player leaves the boundary (it is unknown what the penalty is if a player on defense leaves the pitch).

The Captain of a team may call "Time out" at any time. Time out may be extended to two hours if a game has already lasted for more than twelve hours. Failure to return to the pitch after this time will lead to the team being disqualified.

Penalties can be awarded to teams by the referee. A single Chaser may take the penalty by flying from the central circle towards the scoring area. The opposing team's Keeper may attempt to stop the shot being scored, but all other players must not interfere (it is unknown if the Seeker may still attempt to catch the Snitch while a penalty is being attempted).

Contact is allowed, but a player may not seize hold of another player's broomstick or any part of their anatomy.

No substitution of players is allowed throughout the game, even if a player is too injured or tired to continue to play. (Note: According to Goblet of Fire, during the Quidditch World Cup, at some point it lasted for days, and the players had to be switched out so that they could get some sleep).

Players may take their wands on the pitch with them, but they must not be used on or against any players, any players' broomsticks, the referee, any of the four balls, or the spectators.

A game of Quidditch will only end once the Golden Snitch has been caught, or at the mutual consent of both team Captains.

Only the Keeper can block Quaffle shots thrown by the opposing team.

How The Game is played

The game starts with the referee releasing all four balls from the central circle. The Bludgers and Snitch are bewitched to fly off of their own accord, but the Quaffle is thrown into the air by the referee to signal the start of play (This is similar to how the games of basketball and Gaelic football, popular Muggle sports begin by the referee throwing the ball in the air).

Since the lengths of Quidditch games are variable (some games can go on for days if the Golden Snitch is not caught) the game is not played in periods, although captains can call for time out. Teams continue using the same goal posts to score throughout the game.

Chasers score by sending the Quaffle through any of the three goal hoops. Each goal scored is worth ten points. After a goal is scored, the opposing team's Keeper throws the Quaffle back into play.

The game only ends when the Golden Snitch is caught, or at the agreement of both team Captains. Catching the Golden Snitch is worth 150 points to the team whose Seeker made the catch. The Snitch is bewitched to respond to the first witch or wizard to make contact with it, if there is any dispute about which Seeker touched it first. Despite this, there have been several instances where the Snitch has been fumbled. The winner of the game is the team with the most points, regardless of who caught the Golden Snitch. As a result, it is possible, although difficult, to win the game even though the opposing team caught the Snitch, if your team is one hundred sixty or more points ahead, as was the case of the last match between Ireland and Bulgaria of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. It is never explained what happens in the event of a tie.


	4. Commons

COMMON ROOMS

The Gryffindor Common Room is located in one of the castle's towers (Gryffindor Tower), the entrance to which is on the seventh floor and is guarded by an oil painting of the Fat Lady, who is garbed in a pink silk dress. She permits entry only after being given the correct (regularly changing) password. Behind her painting is a large common room, with a fireplace, and two staircases leading up to the girls' and boys' dormitories. There is a spell on the girls' staircase that prevents boys from using it, however there is no such enchantment on the staircase to the boys' dormitory, allowing girls to use it whenever they wish, due to the founders' belief that girls were trustworthier. The common room is very comfortable, and members of the Gryffindor house meet there for study groups, celebrations, or relaxation. The walls are lined with portraits, each one depicting a previous or current Head of Gryffindor.

The Slytherin common room's entrance is hidden behind a pillar, a short distance away from Hogwarts entrance. There is no painting, but rather a password to part the wall where the entrance is hidden. The descending staircase is almost like a snake; it wraps and coils around and round the stone wall, much like the Slytherin's symbol. It is located in the Hogwart's dungeon, and it has a rather convenient access to potions class. The Slytherin common room can be refereed to as dark and gloomy, which it's residents very much enjoy. The couches are soft luxurious black leather, and there's a brilliant grey stone fireplace that has a python ready to strike on the mantle. It has an eerie green glow, that's suspected to be from the Black Lake. There are dangling green chandeliar-like lamps that glow fluorescent. There is sleek shiny marble flooring that are polished daily, and a green and black entrance carpet to wipe feet on. The Slytherin common room mirrors what Skytherin's believe in, determination, in the ever-flickering glow. The ability to strike like a cobra when needed, in the various snake tributes in the common room. The stone cold exterior needed to simply observe instead of overlooking details. It's hidden to show that it's welcome for very exclusive access, in the dungeons also mirrors that Slytherin's tend to keep to themselves more than spend time with others. All in all, the Slytherin common room is created to look like a snake's nest, hidden, dangerous, and dark.

The Ravenclaw common room is in one of the castle's towers and is wide and circular. You have to climb a tight spiral staircase to get there. It has graceful arched windows, and the walls are hung with blue and bronze silks. The domed ceiling is painted with stars, which are echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. Tables, chairs, and bookcases cover the expanse of the floor, and a white-marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw sits next to the door that leads to the dormitories above. Unlike the other common rooms in the school, a logical riddle given by a bronze eagle-shaped knocker must be answered to enter. This could prove troublesome as anyone with enough intellect could intrude into the dormitory.

The Hufflepuff Dormitories and Common room have never been seen by outsiders and is the only house with repelling devices in case of intruders. They are accessed through a pile of large barrels, found stacked in a shadowy stone recess on a right-hand side corridor near the kitchens. The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tapped in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. However, once you make it through the tunnel entryway, the Hufflepuff dormitory is a quite cozy and welcoming place; it always feels sunny. The common room is a large, earthy, round room with low ceilings. The view from the round windows is of dandelions and rippling grass. The decor emphasizes the earthy-feel of the room with plants hanging and resting all about the room, some that even sing and dance. Burnished copper touching with plush cozy yellow and black patterned sofas and chairs welcoming a Hufflepuff student to relax and discuss the interesting specimens brought in by the Head of House, Professor Sprout. A Hufflepuff student retires through big, round doors in the walls of the common room to their dormitory.


	5. Diagon Alley Shops

DIAGON ALLEY SHOPS

2nd Hand Brooms - A shop that sells used broomsticks.

Amanuensis Quills - A shop in Diagon Alley that sells quills. It is next to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions shop.

Broomstix' - A shop that sells broomsticks.

Eeylops Owl Emporium - A pet shop in Diagon Alley that sells owls and various other things needed for the care of owls, like Owl Treats. It sells a variety of breeds, including Screech, Barn, Tawny, Brown, and Snowy.

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor - It was owned and operated by Florean Fortescue, and was located at Diagon Alley.

Flourish and Blotts - A popular bookshop in Diagon Alley where most Hogwarts students buy their schoolbooks.

Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop - Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop is located in Diagon Alley. Fred and George, and Lee Jordan stocked up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank - Gringotts is the only known bank of the Wizarding world. It was created by the goblin Gringott. It is located in Diagon Alley and is owned and run by Goblins. In addition to storing money and valuables for wizards, one can go there to exchange Muggle money for Wizarding money.

Junk shop - A shop that sells secondhand items such as broken wands, lopsided scales, etc.

The Leaky Cauldron - A popular Wizarding pub in London. It is the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions - Sometimes simply called Madam Malkin's, it is a shop in Diagon Alley. Students get their Hogwarts school uniforms there, and dress robes, traveling cloaks, and the like.

Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions - Located at 275 Diagon Alley, this shop helps witches getting rid of "warts and worse".

Magical Menagerie - One of the shops where students buy their pets and supplies.

Obscurus Books - Located at 18a Diagon Alley, Obscurus is a Wizarding book publisher. Their ranges of titles include the popular Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

Ollivanders Wand Shop - Ollivander's Wand Shop is the sole wand shop of Diagon Alley. Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The shop's display consists of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop is tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands are piled up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the place has a thin layer of dust about it.

Potage's Cauldron Shop - A shop that sells cauldrons.

Quality Quidditch Supplies - A shop in Diagon Alley. Its main products are things having to do with Quidditch such as Quaffles, Bludgers, and broomsticks.

Rosa Lee Teabag - A teashop in Diagon Alley as well as in Hogsmeade.

Scribbulus Writing Instruments - A shop that sells ink and presumably other stationary items (quills, parchment).

Secondhand robe shop - A shop that sells secondhand robes.

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary - This is where students buy their potion ingredients.

Sugarplum's Sweets Shop - A shop that sells confections.

TerrorTours - Located at 59 Diagon Alley, TerrorTours is presumably a travel agency for wizards and witches.

The Ministry Press - A publishing house affiliated to the Ministry of Magic.

The Daily Prophet's main office - Presumably where the Daily Prophet newspapers are printed.

Twilfitt and Tatting's - Twilfitt and Tatting's is a Wizarding clothing shop in Diagon Alley. Given that it is favored by elitist pure-blood witch Narcissa Malfoy, it is probably an upmarket shop.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes - Located at 93 Diagon Alley, it is a joke shop owned by Fred and George Weasley. It sells practical joke objects, such as Extendable Ears, a Reusable Hangman, and Fred and George's special WonderWitch products, such as love potions and ten-second-pimple remover. There are also a section of Muggle magic tricks in honour of their father Arthur. They're not big sellers, but they do well.

Whizz Hard Books - Located at 129B Diagon Alley. Whizz Hard Books is a Wizarding book publisher. Their ranges of titles include the popular Quidditch Through the Ages and Hairy Snout, Human Heart.

Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment - A miscellaneous equipment shop.

Various Stalls and Peddlers - There are a variety of street peddlers who take up space between shops out on the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley. Included are a flower vendor, a vendor who is selling roasted chestnuts, and a jewelry vendor.


	6. Spells

SPELLS

Accio- Brings an object to you

Aguamenti- Creates a gush of water from the tip of the spell caster's wand

Alohomora- Opens locks

Aparecium- Makes invisible ink become visible

Avada Kedavra- The Unforgivable Curse; Kills your opponent; taken from "Abra Cadabra"

Avifors- Turns things into birds

Avis- Makes birds fly out of the end of your wand

Bombarda- Causes a small, locally contained explosion. To make a bigger explosion, one could use "bombarda maxima"

Colloportus- Closes a door and binds it so that it can't be opened.

Confringo- AKA the Blasting Curse; Causes the item targeted to explode

Confundus- Confounds your target, or makes them temporarily confused

Conjunctivitis- Damages the eyesight of your opponent, making them seem to have pink eye

Crucio- The Second Unforgivable Curse, the Cruciatus Curse; Tortures your opponent mercilessly

Deletrius- Erases the last spell cast by a wand so that it can't be discovered

Densaugeo- Makes teeth grow out of control

Diffindo- Makes seams split open, severs an object into two pieces

Dissendium- Opens a specific passageway into a cellar, might be useful in other instances; may be only a password

Duro- Turns an item to stone.

Enervate- Mistaken spell. Changed to Rennervate. Used to wake up a stunned person

Engorgio- Makes an item larger, as in swollen

Episkey- Heals relatively minor wounds.

Evanesco- Causes an item to immediately dissolve away, as if it had never existed

Expecto Patronum- Creates Patronus

Expelliarmus- Disarms the target of the spell, such as knocking their wand out of their hand

Fera Verto- Transforms animals into water goblets!

Ferula- Binds a broken limb with a splint and bandages, tightly wrapped

Fidelius- Allows a secret to be hidden within the secret keeper's soul; very powerful spell

Finite- Incantatem- Stops any spell

Flagrate- Allows the user to write or draw in the air with fire

Flipendo- Also knows as the Knockback Jinx, pushes or flips something backwards

Furnunculus- Causes a person to break out in boils

Geminio- Creates a duplicate of an item (a twin, as in the zodiacal sign Gemini).

Homorphus- Man-Shape- makes a werewolf or person disguised as an animal resume their human shape

Immobulus- Immobilizes the target

Impedimenta- Puts up an impediment that slows down something or someone that is coming toward you

Imperio- The third unforgivable curse. Allows the user to assume complete control of another person

Impervius- Repels water from a surface

Incarcerous- Conjures up ropes, which then bind an opponent

Incendio- Lights a fire

Legilimens- Allows the user to gain access to another's mind and memories

Levicorpus- Turns your opponent upside down and dangles them in thin air

Liberacorpus- "Liberates", or frees a body that has been caught up by the levicorpus spell

Locomotor- Mortis The Leg-Locker Curse; locks an opponent's legs together

Lumos- Creates light, usually by making the tip of the wand glow. More light can be created using "lumos maxima"

Mobiliarbus- Used to move a tree from one place to another

Mobilicorpus- Used to move a body from one place to another

Morsmordre- or Morsmorde- Used to send for the Dark Mark

Muffliato- Causes a buzzing noise to surround a limited area so that those in the area can carry on a private conversation

Nox- Extinguishes light, used to douse the light created by "Lumos"

Obliviate- Makes a person "oblivious", erasing their memories of an event

Orchideous- Conjures a bunch of flowers from the user's wand

Petrificus Totalus- Total petrification; petrifies an opponent totally

Point Me The Four Point Spell; makes the user's wand act like a compass

Portus- Turns any item into a Portkey, which can then be used to transport a person or persons to another place.

Prior Incantato- Reveals to you the last spell that a wand was used to cast

Protego- Protects the user, and sends a spell back on an opponent

Quietus- Makes things quiet, used to muffle "Sonorus"

Reducio- Shrinks an item

Reducto- Blasts solid objects into pieces

Relashio- Releases something from being constrained or held

Rennervate- Was originally "ennervate", but corrected by author; means to energize or wake up

Reparo- Repairs broken items

Repello- Repels something

Repello Muggletum- Makes an area invisible to Muggles

Revelio- Causes something that is hidden to be revealed

Rictusempra- Causes a person to curl up in laughter, as if being tickled

Riddikulus- Makes a boggart assume a "ridiculous" form, thereby making it funny instead of terrifying

Salvio Hexia- Unclear; seems to strengthen other protective spells, or to deflect any hexes cast toward a specific place.

Scourgify- Used to clean dirt or other material from a surface

Sectumsempra- Causes lacerations to appear all over an opponent's body, as if they had been cut by an invisible sword

Serpensortia- Conjures a snake

Silencio- Makes the target of the spell unable to make any sound.

Sonorus- Amplifies the user's voice

Stupefy- Stupefies an opponent, or knocks them insensible temporarily

Tarantallegra- Forces an opponent's legs to dance uncontrollably

Tergeo- Scours something clean

Waddiwasi- Removes a stuck object, as in a wad of gum that is stuck in a keyhole

Wingardium Leviosa- Allows the user to make an object levitate.


	7. Brooms

FLYING BROOMSTICK MODELS

Bluebottle

Cleansweep One

Cleansweep Two

Cleansweep Three

Cleansweep Five

Cleansweep Six

Cleansweep Seven

Cleansweep Eleven

Comet 140

Comet 180

Comet 260

Comet 290

Firebolt (last one released)

▪ Flying Staffs

Moontrimmer

Nimbus 1000

Nimbus 1001

Nimbus 1500

Nimbus 1700

Nimbus 2000

Nimbus 2001

Oakshaft 79

Shooting Star (first one released)

Silver Arrow

Swiftstick

Tinderblast

Twigger 90


	8. Wand Cores

CORES

DRAGON HEARTSTRING: As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn quicker than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental.

PHOENIX FEATHER: This is one of the rarest core types. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn hair or dragon heartstring cores to show this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalize, and their allegiance is usually hard won.

UNICORN HAIR: Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually stay strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. A minor disadvantage of unicorn hairs is that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing.

Veela hair, Thestral tail hair, Kneazle whiskers, Troll whisker, and Kelpie hair are also sometimes used in wands.


	9. AcceptanceSupply Letters

**ACCEPTANCE LETTER**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. _,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

**SUPPLY LIST, ALL YEARS**

First year

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

▪ PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Second year

Second year students will require:

▪ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk

▪ Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

▪ Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

▪ Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

▪ Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

▪ Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

▪ Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

▪ Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

Third year

Third year students will require:

▪ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk

▪ Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)

▪ Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

▪ The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)

▪ Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)

Fourth year

Fourth year students will require:

▪ Dress Robes (only for special occasions that will occur through the year)

▪ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk

▪ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

Fifth year

Fifth year students will require:

▪ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk

▪ Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

Sixth year

Sixth year students will require:

▪ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk

▪ Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage

▪ Confronting the Faceless

▪ A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

▪ Advanced Rune Translation

Seventh year

Seventh year students will require:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk (Possibly)


	10. Wand Woods

WOODS

Acacia- A very unusual wand wood, which I have found creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withhold their best effects from all but those most gifted. This sensitivity renders them difficult to place. When well matched, an acacia wand matches any for power, though it is often underrated due to the peculiarity of its temperament.

Alder- is an unyielding wood; its idea owner is considerate and most likable. Whereas most wand woods seek similarity in the characters of those they will best serve, alder is unusual in that it seems to desire a nature that is, if not precisely opposite to its own, then certainly of a markedly different type. Of all wand types, alder is best suited to non-verbal spell work, whence comes its reputation for being suitable only for the most advanced witches and wizards.

Apple- they are powerful and best suited to an owner of high aims and ideals, this wood mixes poorly with Dark magic. It is said that the possessor of an apple wand will be well loved and long-lived. An unusual ability to converse with other magical beings in their native tongues is often found among apple wand owners.

Ash- The ash wand cleaves to its one true master and ought not to be passed on or gifted from the original owner, because it will lose power and skill. This tendency is extreme if the core is of unicorn. Those witches and wizards best suited to ash wands are not, lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes. However, its effects will disappoint the brash or over-confident witch or wizard, who often insists on trying wands of this prestigious wood. The ideal owner may be stubborn, and will certainly be courageous, but never crass or arrogant.

Aspen Wand- quality aspen wood is white and fine-grained, and highly prized by all wand-makers for its stylish resemblance to ivory and its usually outstanding charm work. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duelist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. Aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined.

Beech- The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. Such wizards and witches, having obtained a beech wand without having been suitably matched (yet coveting this most desirable, richly hued and highly prized wand wood), have often presented themselves at the homes of learned wand makers such as myself, demanding to know the reason for their handsome wand's lack of power. When properly matched, the beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation.

Blackthorn- Blackthorn, which is a very unusual wand wood, has the reputation, in my view well merited, of being best suited to a warrior. Often found in arors, and Azkaban members. It is a curious feature of the blackthorn bush, which sports wicked thorns, that it produces its sweetest berries after the hardest frosts, and the wands made from this wood appear to need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded.

Black Walnut- Less common than the standard walnut wand that of black walnut seeks a master of good instincts and powerful insight. Black walnut is a very handsome wood, but not the easiest to master. It has one pronounced quirk, which is that it is abnormally attuned to inner conflict, and loses power dramatically if its possessor practices any form of self-deception. If the witch or wizard is unable or unwilling to be honest with themself or others, the wand often fails to perform adequately and must be matched with a new owner if it is to regain its former prowess. Paired with a sincere, self-aware owner, however, it becomes one of the most loyal and impressive wands of all, with a particular flair in all kinds of charm work.

Cedar- Strength of character and unusual loyalty. the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I would go further than my father, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them.

Cherry- this very rare wand wood creates a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the Wizarding students of the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige. The Western wand-purchaser should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, for cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core, but if teamed with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind.

Chestnut- It takes a great deal of color from the personality that possesses it. The wand of chestnut is attracted to witches and wizards who are skilled tamers of magical beasts, those who possess great gifts in Herbology, and those who are natural fliers. However, when paired with dragon heartstring, it may find its best match among those who are over fond of luxury and material things, and less scrupulous than they should be about how they are obtained. Conversely, three successive heads of the Wizengamot have possessed chestnut and unicorn wands, for this combination shows a predilection for those concerned with all manner of justice.

Cypress- associated with nobility. The great medieval wand maker, Geraint Ollivander, wrote that he was always honored to match a cypress wand, for he knew he was meeting a witch or wizard who would die a heroic death. Fortunately, in these less bloodthirsty times, the possessors of cypress wands are rarely called upon to lay down their lives, though doubtless many of them would do so if required. Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others' natures.

Dogwood- Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy.

Ebony- this jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider, ebony wand owners have been found both among the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix and among the Death Eaters. In my experience the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose.

Elm- The truth is that elm wands prefer owners with presence, magical dexterity and a certain native dignity. Of all wand woods, elm, in my experience, produces the fewest accidents, the least foolish errors, and the most elegant charms and spells; these are sophisticated wands, capable of highly advanced magic in the right hands (which, again, makes it highly desirable to those who espouse the pure-blood philosophy).

English Oak-A wand for good times and bad, this is a friend as loyal as the wizard who deserves it. Wands of English oak demand partners of strength, courage and fidelity. Less well known is the propensity for owners of English oak wands to have powerful intuition, and, often, an affinity with the magic of the natural world, with the creatures and plants that are necessary to wizard kind for both magic and pleasure. The oak tree is called King of the Forest from the winter solstice up until the summer solstice, and its wood should only be collected during that time (holly becomes King as the days begin to shorten again, and so holly should only be gathered as the year wanes. This divide is believed to be the origin of the old superstition, "when his wand's oak and hers is holly, then to marry would be folly," a superstition that I have found baseless). It is said that Merlin's wand was of English oak (though his grave has never been found, so this cannot be proven).

Fir- 'The survivor's wand,' because he had sold it to three wizards who subsequently passed through mortal peril unscathed. There is no doubt that this wood, coming as it does from the most resilient of trees, produces wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owners, and that they are poor tools in the hands of the changeable and indecisive. Fir wands are particularly suited to Transfiguration, and favor owners of focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, intimidating demeanor.

Hawthorn- The wand maker Gregorovitch wrote that hawthorn 'makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it birth, whose leaves and blossoms heal, and yet whose cut branches smell of death.' While I disagree with many of Gregorovitch's conclusions, we concur about hawthorn wands, which are complex and intriguing in their natures, just like the owners who best suit them. Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to healing magic, but they are also adept at curses, and I have generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Hawthorn is not easy to master, however, and I would only ever consider placing a hawthorn wand in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent, or the consequences might be dangerous. Hawthorn wands have a notable peculiarity: their spells can, when badly handled, backfire.

Hazel- A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner's emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often 'wilts' (which is to say, it expels all its magic and refuses to perform, often necessitating the extraction of the core and its insertion into another casing, if the wand is still required) at the end of its master's life (if the core is unicorn hair, however, there is no hope; the wand will almost certainly have 'died'). Hazel wands also have the unique ability to detect water underground, and will emit silvery, tear-shaped puffs of smoke if passing over concealed springs and wells.

Holly- Holly is one of the rarer kinds of wand woods; traditionally considered protective, it works most happily for those who may need help overcoming a tendency to anger and impetuosity. At the same time, holly wands often choose owners who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest. Holly is one of those woods that vary most dramatically in performance depending on the wand core, and it is a notoriously difficult wood to team with phoenix feather, as the wood's volatility conflicts strangely with the phoenix's detachment. In the unusual event of such a pairing finding its ideal match, however, nothing and nobody should stand in their way.

Hornbeam- Hornbeam selects for its life mate the talented witch or wizard with a single, pure passion, which some might call obsession (though I prefer the term 'vision'), which will almost always be realized. Hornbeam wands adapt more quickly than almost any other to their owner's style of magic, and will become so personalized, so quickly, that other people will find them extremely difficult to use even for the most simple of spells. Hornbeam wands likewise absorb their owner's code of honor, whatever that might be, and will refuse to perform acts - whether for good or ill - that do not tally with their master's principles. A particularly fine-tuned and sentient wand.

Larch- Strong, durable and warm in color, larch has long been valued as an attractive and powerful wand wood. Its reputation for instilling courage and confidence in the user has ensured that demand has always outstripped supply. This much sought-after wand is, however, hard to please in the matter of ideal owners, and trickier to handle than many imagine. I find that it always creates wands of hidden talents and unexpected effects, which likewise describes the master who deserves it. It is often the case that the witch or wizard who belongs to the larch wand may never realize the full extent of their considerable talents until paired with it, but that they will then make an exceptional match.

Laurel- It is said that a laurel wand cannot perform a dishonorable act, although in the quest for glory (a not uncommon goal for those best suited to these wands), I have known laurel wands perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic. Laurel wands are sometimes called fickle, but this is unfair. The laurel wand seems unable to tolerate laziness in a possessor, and it is in such conditions that it is most easily and willingly won away. Otherwise, it will cleave happily to its first match forever, and indeed has the unusual and engaging attribute of issuing a spontaneous lightning strike if another witch or wizard attempts to steal it.

Maple- I have often found that those chosen by maple wands are by nature travellers and explorers; they are not stay-at-home wands, and prefer ambition in their witch or wizard, otherwise their magic grows heavy and lackluster. Fresh challenges and regular changes of scene cause this wand to literally shine, burnishing itself as it grows, with its partner, in ability and status. This is a beautiful and desirable wood, and wand quality maple has been among the most costly for centuries. Possession of a maple wand has long been a mark of status, because of its reputation as the wand of high achievers.

Pear- this golden-toned wood produces wands of splendid magical powers, which give of their best in the hands of the warm-hearted, the generous and the wise. Possessors of pear wands are, in my experience, usually popular and well respected. I do not know of a single instance where a pear wand has been discovered in the possession of a Dark witch or wizard. Pear wands are among the most resilient, and I have often observed that they may still present a remarkable appearance of newness, even after many years of hard use.

Pine- The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wand makers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, and I can confirm this in as much as I have never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic.

Poplar- If you seek integrity, search first among the poplars," was a great maxim of my grandfather, Gerbold Ollivander, and my own experience of poplar wands and their owners tallies exactly with his. Here is a wand to rely upon, of consistency, strength and uniform power, always happiest when working with a witch or wizard of clear moral vision. There is a tired old joke among lesser wand makers that no poplar wand has ever chosen a politician, but here they show their lamentable ignorance: two of the Ministry's most accomplished Ministers for Magic, Eldritch Diggory and Evangeline Orpington, were the possessors of fine, Ollivander-made poplar wands.

Red Oak- you will often hear the ignorant say that red oak is an infallible sign of its owner's hot temper. In fact, the true match for a red oak wand is possessed of unusually fast reactions, making it a perfect dueling wand. Less common than English oak, I have found that its ideal master is light of touch, quick-witted and adaptable, often the creator of distinctive, trademark spells, and a good man or woman to have beside one in a fight. Red oak wands are, in my opinion, among the most handsome.

Redwood- quality redwood is in short supply, yet constant demand, due to its reputation for bringing good fortune to its owner. As is usually the case with wand lore, the general populace have the truth back to front: redwood wands are not themselves lucky, but are strongly attracted to witches and wizards who already possess the admirable ability to fall on their feet, to make the right choice, to advantage from catastrophe. The combination of such a witch or wizard with a redwood wand is always intriguing, and I generally expect to hear of exciting exploits when I send this special pairing out from my workshop.

Rowan- Rowan wood has always been much-favored for wands, because it is reputed to be more protective than any other, and in my experience renders all manner of defensive charms especially strong and difficult to break. It is commonly stated that no Dark witch or wizard ever owned a rowan wand, and I cannot recall a single instance where one of my own rowan wands has gone on to do evil in the world. Rowan is most happily placed with the clear-headed and the pure-hearted, but this reputation for virtue ought not to fool anyone - these wands are the equal of any, often the better, and frequently out-perform others in duels.

Silver lime- this unusual and highly attractive wand wood was greatly in vogue in the nineteenth century. Demand outstripped supply, and unscrupulous wand makers dyed substandard woods in an effort to fool purchasers into believing that they had purchased silver lime. The reasons for these wands' desirability lay not only in their unusually handsome appearance, but also because they had a reputation for performing best for Seers and those skilled in Legilimency, mysterious arts both, which consequently gave the possessor of a silver lime wand considerable status. When demand was at its height, wand maker Arturo Cephalopos claimed that the association between silver lime and clairvoyance was 'a falsehood circulated by merchants like Gerbold Ollivander (my own grandfather), who have overstocked their workshops with silver lime and hope to shift their surplus.' But Cephalopos was a slipshod wand maker and an ignoramus, and nobody, Seer or not, was surprised when he went out of business.

Spruce- Unskilled wand maker's calls spruce a difficult wood, but in doing so they reveal their own ineptitude. It is quite true that it requires particular deftness to work with spruce, which produces wands that are ill matched with cautious or nervous natures, and become positively dangerous in fumbling fingers. The spruce wand requires a firm hand, because it often appears to have its own ideas about what magic it ought to be called upon to produce. However, when a spruce wand meets its match - who, in my experience, is a bold spell-caster with a good sense of humor - it becomes a superb helper, intensely loyal to their owners and capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects.

Sycamore- The sycamore makes a questing wand, eager for new experience and losing brilliance if engaged in mundane activities. It is a quirk of these handsome wands that they may combust if allowed to become 'bored,' and many witches and wizards, settling down into middle age, are disconcerted to find their trusty wand bursting into flame in their hand as they ask it, one more time, to fetch their slippers. As may be deduced, the sycamore's ideal owner is curious, vital and adventurous, and when paired with such an owner, it demonstrates a capacity to learn and adapt that earns it a rightful place among the world's most highly prized wand woods.

Vine- the druids considered anything with a woody stem as a tree, and vine makes wands of such a special nature that I have been happy to continue their ancient tradition. Vine wands are among the less common types, and I have been intrigued to notice that their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best. Vine wands seem strongly attracted by personalities with hidden depths, and I have found them more sensitive than any other when it comes to instantly detecting a prospective match. Reliable sources claim that these wands can emit magical effects upon the mere entrance into their room of a suitable owner, and I have twice observed the phenomenon in my own shop.

Walnut- Highly intelligent witches and wizards ought to be offered a walnut wand for trial first, because in nine cases out of ten, the two will find in each other their ideal mate. Walnut wands are often found in the hands of magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability. A note of caution, however: while some woods are difficult to dominate, and may resist the performance of spells that are foreign to their natures, the walnut wand will, once subjugated, perform any task its owner desires, provided that the user is of sufficient brilliance. This makes for a truly lethal weapon in the hands of a witch or wizard of no conscience, for the wand and the wizard may feed from each other in a particularly unhealthy manner.

Willow- an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and I have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. While many confident customers insist on trying a willow wand (attracted by their handsome appearance and well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic) my willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. It has always been a proverb in my family that he who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow.

Yew- among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual, and occasionally notorious. The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, which might, of course, be said of all wands; and yet yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the spheres of dueling and all curses. However, it is untrue to say (as those unlearned in wand lore often do) that those who use yew wands are more likely to be attracted to the Dark Arts than another. The witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others. Wands hewn from these most long-lived trees have been found in the possession of heroes quite as often as of villains. Where wizards have been buried with wands of yew, the wand generally sprouts into a tree guarding the dead owner's grave. What is certain, in my experience, is that the yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner.


End file.
